


An Unusual Request (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-13
Updated: 2009-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk





	An Unusual Request (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Unusual Request](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53861) by Snegurochka. 



 

**非常请求**

 

 

Title: An Unusual Request

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/> ）

Fandom: HarryPotter

Characters: Snape/Lupin, Sirius  
Genre: PWP

Words: 4 x 100-word drabbles

Rating: R

**Warnings:** Voyeurism

**Summary:** Sirius asks to watch.

**Notes:** The idea of the 4 x 100-word drabbles is baldly stolen from **busaikko**.

 

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LORE!**

 

 

原文地址：

<http://community.livejournal.com/tales_of_errol/2739.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

警告：偷窥

摘要：Sirius要求观摩

 

某鱼注：

体位上RL/SS，并且有SB的旁观，请注意

 

 

=== An Unusual Request 非常请求===

 

 

他们没想要这样。

 

“告诉我，Remus……他都对你做了什么……那是什么 _感觉_ …”低沉压抑的声音在耳边响起，就像从墙上直接砸下来，Remus禁不住浑身发抖。

 

“他…… _哦上帝_ ……”

 

不，他们从来没有打算让这发生过，但是现在已经没人能阻止了。

 

“我……只是——告诉我……他的嘴感觉如何。”

 

事情其实很容易：诱惑Snape留下来干脆利落地干一场；确保Sirius万无一失和Buckbeak待在楼上；每个人都很快乐。三步走，本来就应该是这么一目了然。曾经，以前，一直都是这样简单。

 

Sirius从来没有要求要看过。

 

 

~~~~~

 

指尖滑过肌理，点燃层层火花，暖洋洋的，就好像目光炽烈扫过整个身子，贪婪舔吻着那双唇，那口腔，润泽的舌，起伏的胸膛，还有，深入股间的隐秘。

 

“你来讲，Padfoot。”Remus声音都在颤抖，“你想要看什么？”

 

房间中的空气被欲望和体谅熏蒸到燥热难耐。

 

Snape从Remus身上抬起头，“我没说过么？”

 

“还有什么是他要求了而你又能拒绝的？”Remus答道，轻啃Snape的下巴。

 

“啊，没有。”

 

“很好。”

 

只有Sirius粗重的喘息让他们稍微挪开了视线。“进入他。”男人粗嘎地命令，“让我看。”

 

 

~~~~~

 

Remus以前做过这个，无数次地，一只手沿Snape的脊背摩挲，直到身下的躯体战栗着回应；跪在他身后，轻轻细细的吻密密织织洒满男人脖颈和肩胛；带着不顾一切的期待栖身向前。

 

然而他从没让别人看过，纠缠着羞耻和愉悦的情绪令人心神荡漾。

 

“像这样……？”他轻声问Sirius，Snape深深低头，将脸埋在枕头中扼住冲口而出的呻吟。

 

Sirius点头，Remus推进，Snape崩溃一般指甲死死扣进沙发坐垫，随即两人同时释放，混在一起的白浊溅湿了墙壁。

 

Sirius是最早高潮的那一个，此时依旧咬着嘴唇颤抖。

 

 

~~~~~

 

绵长，缓慢，坚定。让Snape在床上疯狂几乎是生命中最大的满足，然而每一次，当结束的时候，Remus都不甘心。

 

这次他们相互拥抱着躺了很久，双腿交叠在毯子下面，十指抓住对方，Snape单薄的身子紧紧贴上他的胸膛，仿佛是尘世间Remus所能乞求到的唯一安慰。他可以为Sirius做 _几乎_ 任何事情，当然也包括这在内，但他却可以毫不犹豫为Snape去死。

 

“满意了么，Black？”Snape冷笑，完美的暗示。Remus决定不去强迫男人承认其实他也很享受。

 

Sirius点点头，站起来，满面潮红。

 

“很好，”Remus微笑，伸手抓过衣服，“生日快乐。”

 

 

-fin-

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/6/13

 


End file.
